


Plan

by ryttu3k



Series: Simstagram Side Stories [4]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Attraction, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Immortality, Other, Revenge, Vampires, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryttu3k/pseuds/ryttu3k
Summary: Lilith and Morgyn conspire - and more - together.
Relationships: Lilith Vatore/Morgyn Ember
Series: Simstagram Side Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643032
Kudos: 7





	Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of my [Simstagram](https://www.instagram.com/calebvvatore/) account for Caleb.

_Alto Apartments, San Myshuno  
19th April 2018, 9:27 PM_

A cloudy Thursday night. It's been nine days since Dahlia Vatore had told her children they were going to be older siblings, seven days since Caleb had broken down in Lilith's arms.

She's pacing. Waiting. Checking the time on her phone. Caleb is out with Johnny to see a movie; and Lilith is waiting for the Sage of the Untamed to show up at her door.

They've been texting for a while. It's been nearly two months since Morgyn first showed up at their door like a firewhirl, bearing the bad news that they had not been able to find a cure for vampirism. Nearly two months since they had implied a possible solution, but one untested and untried; nearly two months since the first hint of hope in over four years.

It wasn't hope for Lilith. She had chosen this life, had never really suffered from it. She could see the advantages, could find things she loved about it. She had chosen it, would choose it again if the same events played out

But for Caleb, being a vampire had brought him nothing but pain.

She knew she had it easy. The most important person in Lilith's life was Caleb, and she had done this for him. She didn't have someone she loved like he did, a relationship so strong that Johnny had offered to let Caleb turn him. And while Lilith knew intellectually that she would one day outlive her parents, wasn't that true for nearly everyone?

But a younger sibling... that complicated things. Lilith could see that sibling long in the future, hunched with age; Lilith and Caleb would stand beside them untouched by time and watch them fade away.

And it wasn't just Caleb feeling that pain. If her actions brought about a cure, a way to save him from the life that had been inflicted upon him, she would follow him back out of it too.

And so now she was making plans to kill.

Half past nine to the second, and there's a knock on the door. Lilith straightens her spine, marches over, and opens it.

Morgyn is still a surprise. Looking like they were about to head off clubbing, little skull earrings hanging from their ears, eyes dark with eyeshadow and nails glossy red, they lean against the door and survey her with bright green eyes.

Glossy lips curve up in a smile. "Good evening, Lilith."

Lilith feels a little frisson up her spine from the sound of her name in their mouth, and steps back to let them in. "Hey. They're out at a movie and will probably go out for drinks after, so we have about two hours to talk."

Morgyn nods once. "That should be plenty. You said you already had a plan in mind?"

"Yeah." Gesturing for Morgyn to follow, she leads the way into the lounge room; while she's not feeling any cold herself, Morgyn will probably appreciate the fire. "The thing you said last time you were here."

Last time, Morgyn had stood in front of the fireplace and addressed the three of them. Now, they sit side by side on the sofa, and Lilith can practically feel the warmth of their body.

"About killing one's maker," Morgyn says softly, and it's not a question.

She nods nonetheless. "Yeah. Caleb won't do it, and that's fine, he's... Caleb." She waves a distracted hand. "He's gentle. He used to rescue bugs and stuff when we were kids, and make friends with anyone who was being bullied. I'm surprised he didn't go vegan long before he actually did." Lilith sighs, and it's a deliberate affectation, because this admission requires a sigh. "I'm... not."

Morgyn fixes a gaze on her. "You are more ruthless."

"Yeah." She swallows. "Yeah. The one who did it - she calls herself Miss Hell. She's a sadist. She said she turned him because he was pretty when he suffered." The disgust is thick in her throat; she's digging her nails into her palms unconsciously. "She and her friends tortured him for two weeks, and four years later he still wakes up screaming. Hell, she nearly killed me before I asked Straud to turn me. I want to see her die. I want to be the one who does it."

She's never actually said it out loud, and for a moment, she wonders if it's a mistake, to admit to wanting to see someone's life end at her hands. But Morgyn merely looks thoughtful, then placid again.

"I generally consider myself a pacifist," they say, voice weighed with solemnity. "Still, there is sometimes a point where one must fight. Someone who would willingly hurt another for their own pleasure is not someone whose life I would jump to defend."

They sigh. Lilith can't take her eyes off the subtle rise and fall of their chest, their parted lips.

"So yes, I understand your desire. Now we must work out how it is to be done."

Lilith grimaces. "She's stronger than me," she admits grudgingly. "And older. I'm not sure how old, but she kept belittling me and Caleb by calling us 'little girl' and 'little boy' and stuff. The first and last time I tried to fight her, she kicked my ass. The thing is..."

This goes beyond revenge, a plan to storm Forgotten Hollow like a whirlwind, take out their enemies. This needs to be, must be, something to take one step at a time.

"...I need training," she finally admits, "And the best person to get that from is, well, Straud. I need to go to Forgotten Hollow, make all nice, and ask him to train me, and all the while I'll just be planning to kill her. Maybe him too. He's even more dangerous than she is. I don't know how many people he's killed over the years."

  


"You will be putting yourself in an extreme amount of danger," Morgyn says softly.

"I know. I have to."

"Caleb will be hurt immensely if anything happens to you."

Her smile is sad. "He's hurting immensely now. He's been suicidal since he was turned. If I don't at least _try_ , I'm going to lose him. If it means the smallest chance of saving him, then yeah, I'll deal."

Morgyn gazes at her and says, "You're an incredible person, Lilith Vatore."

She ducks her head, doesn't find the words to even answer that. "I just want my brother to be happy," she says, "And like - even if it doesn't cure him, at least it removes his torturer from the world. He won't ever have to be scared of her again. So it's win/win, I guess."

They nod once. "I understand. On my end, I will look for every piece of research I can on this. If you like, we can meet regularly in Windenburg to discuss it." They smile crookedly. "Or if you just want a change of scenery and company."

Lilith nods mutely. She can practically feel the lump in her throat, the immensity of both of their care and concern for Caleb, for each other, buried under the surface of her skin. "Take care of my brother, Morgyn."

"I will. I swear it. He is an incredible person, too."

She nods, closes her eyes for a moment, then reaches out and sets her hand on Morgyn's.

"So, uh. If that's all worked out, then can I be blunt about something?" Lilith says, and Morgyn's hand is so, so warm under hers.

"Please do."

She swallows, then looks up, meets their leaf-green eyes. "I think you're really hot and I really want to make out with you," she says before she can second-guess herself, stated plainly enough that there's no misunderstanding, bold enough that they know exactly what her intentions are.

Morgyn blinks once, then grins. "I would like that very much," they say, and Lilith promptly pulls them closer and kisses them until they're breathless.

(Lilith is not breathless, but she imagines she would be if she still, well, breathed.)

"Watcher, you're pretty," she murmurs as she draws away. "Seriously, it's like... unfair."

Actually laughing, Morgyn nods. "So I've been told." A grin crosses their face. "I must admit you're very... very attractive, too."

She winks, then sits back on her heels. "So I'm happy for this to go further," she says, and although it's still so new for her, now there's no hesitation in her voice. She knows they both want this. She can practically feel it crackling between them. "Not as a romantic thing, but just for fun. And," she adds, and shrugs, "I haven't gone any further than kissing with anyone before, and I think you'd be a good teacher."

Morgyn blinks. "Really?" they say with obvious surprise in their voice, "You're beautiful. I would have assumed you had attractive people throwing themselves at you."

"Who says they didn't, and I just didn't want them in return?"

A laugh. "This is fair. In that case, Lilith..." Morgyn takes her hand again, hot as a firebrand, traces the lines of her palm with their nail, "I will be pleased to teach you all I know. I should warn you, though - I'm not known as Untamed for nothing."

"Good," Lilith grins, and leads them to the bedroom.

  
  


It's quiet, now. Lilith feels content, cozy; they have a plan and she's had an excellent time in the interim. Lazily, she trails her foot across Morgyn's leg.

"Cold," they mutter into her shoulder. She snickers.

"Vampire."

"True."

She stretches, runs a hand down her bare stomach. "So what now?"

Morgyn blinks slowly; Lilith is reminded of a cat. "With the plan or with us?"

"...Yes?"

A smile. "Well, for the former, now you'll go back to Forgotten Hollow, integrate yourself with the others, and work on training until you can kill them. For the latter..." Morgyn trails off, then pulls back just enough to meet her eyes.

Watcher, their eyes are so _green_.

"What do you want to happen now?"

She makes a thoughtful noise. "Honestly, I'm happy to keep it as like - between friends. We're friends, right?" she adds, and she hates the neediness the question implies, hates the uncertainty, because Lilith has always known exactly what to do and now she just feels like she's been cut loose and left to drift.

But Morgyn reaches out now, trails fingertips down her cheek. Their makeup is smudged and hair a mess. They don't look away.

"We're friends," they murmur. "I will say it again: you are an incredible person, Lilith Vatore."

She can't blush. Kind of wishes she can. "You're pretty cool yourself."

"Please," Morgyn says, and grins. "I'm not cool, I'm an inferno."

"Think you're hot stuff, huh?" She's laughing as she nudges them, smiling still as she steals another kiss. "Because, yeah, you are. So, as friends?"

Morgyn catches her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her fingers. "As friends."

They part as friends, Lilith seeing them to the door wrapped in her sheet; the door shuts with a solid thump and she gazes at it for a long moment before turning back to her room to shower.

To shower, then to pack. She has work to do.


End file.
